


What If?- The Phantom of the Opera

by marloriffic



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, POTO - Fandom, Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marloriffic/pseuds/marloriffic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the aftermath of "Don Juan", Christine Daae and her angel of music are separated forever... or so they thought. When Erik, the Phantom of the Opera, is taken in by a young girl and her wealthy family, fate causes Erik and Christine to meet again. Woven in to the tumultuous love story, Erik's caretakers learn the importance of family and love. If you enjoy Andrew Lloyd Webber's "The Phantom of the Opera", you are sure to love this thrilling fanfiction!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone! Thanks for reading "What If"! Before I let you enjoy the story, there are a few factors that I would like to point out;
> 
> -Yes, I am aware the a sequel to POTO, Love Never Dies, does exist! I love both musicals, but in my version of the story, the events that take place in Coney Island never occur.
> 
> -This story has not been edited. There will be typos and sections that do not make sense. Also, i began writing this story over two years ago, so my writing style has drastically changed!
> 
> -If you would like to know more about What If?, the story is also posted on Wattpad, which allows more extra http://www.wattpad.com/story/2006997-what-if-the-phantom-of-the-opera-fan-fiction

Christine's POV-

I couldn’t bear to look back. I knew that if I did I would see his face one last time and I would never ever be able to let go. “Christine, are you alright?” Raoul asked. “Yes…I’m fine. I guess I am just a little stunned after the whole ordeal” I couldn’t bear to say anymore. When we’d kissed, I guess it just felt… right. For a moment I was prepared to spend the rest of my life with him, in the dark fortress under the ground. I forgot about all of the death and destruction that he had caused and all I could see was the beauty behind his grotesque face. I spared one final glance at the island just as I saw him disappear into the darkness. For a moment, our eyes met and I sensed the sorrow in his soul. Why did it have to end like this? I had never even learned his name! I vowed to myself that I would see him again. Make amends. I felt my knees buck as Raoul caught me and laid my down on the gondola. “Don’t worry my love. This will all be over soon and then it will be just you and I with the whole world ahead of us…” I knew he was still talking but I didn’t want to hear anymore. I didn’t want to spend the rest of my life with Raoul, singing and putting on one big act. That wasn’t who I was anymore. I wasn’t innocent, sweet Christine Daae anymore. I just knew that Raoul was not the one that I loved…. Actually… I wasn’t sure what I wanted anymore…  
Erik's POV-

Why did I let her go? I knew if she had stayed she would have been unhappy but seeing at her with that mutt made me sick to my stomach! I couldn’t bear to look. Tears were pouring down my face. But I knew she wasn’t feeling the same. She had never loved me and she never would have loved me!. I am a monster, a fiend! I’ve never felt love or compassion from anyone… except for her. For that one moment, when we had kissed, I had felt truly wanted, dare I say it, even loved. Deep down though, I knew it was just a rouse. She was toying with my emotions. As I stared at them growing smaller into the distance, side by side my stomach churned. I don’t know what came over me… I remember coming to my sensed holding a candelabra with my entire home destroyed. I knew I couldn’t stay. There was no one that I could trust. I had razed the opera house, the only sanctuary I had had since my days with the gypsies. I could already hear the mob coming, looking for their precious songbird, my student. I recognized the voice of Christine’s friend Meg Giry, the daughter of the kind girl who had saved me from my despicable path and gave me a new hope. From the beginning, I had never meant to harm anyone (save for that brute Buquet, mocking me and scaring the young girls.) as the people drew closer, I knew I must flee for if the caught me, they would kill me. I vowed never to see Christine again for I knew she would only shatter my heart again. I left my mask on the table hoping that it would find its way to Christine. As I slinked into the night, she stared at me and in that fleeting glance, I knew I wouldn’t be able to let go…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Christine's POV-

I woke up in a strange bed and was engulfed in a shower of embraces. “Where am I?” I asked. As my vision started to clear, I could see everyone from the opera house crowded around me. Raoul was standing next to me caressing my hand. Next to him were Meg and Madame Giry. Meg had a weird look on her face and kept one hand behind her back. Odd. All of the other dancers were there and even Carlotta was sulking in the back, her face puffy from crying. How peculiar? I thought to myself. I managed to prop myself up and discovered myself in the same robe I wore when…. I don’t even want to think about it anymore. Once again I inquired as to where I was. “You’re at the hospital. After the chandelier fell, the phantom of the opera took you hostage until Raoul came and rescued you.” Meg said. That was not how it happened at all! I was going to correct her, but I managed to hold my tongue. Meg continued,” You passed out after the horrible ordeal. You’ve been out for three days. Raoul hasn’t left your side the whole time!” I stared at Raoul and I noticed how disheveled he looked. He smiled coyly back at me. Normally, I would blush, but I don’t feel the same way about him that I used to. There were no butterflies in my stomach from seeing his perfect smile. I’m in love with someone else…”Is the Opera house still standing?” I Inquired. Raoul replied,“Look out the window and see for yourself.” I was surprised by his gruffness. However, I think he saw the expression on my face and gingerly assisted me out of bed and helped me stumble over to the window. I was devastated by what I saw. The building itself was still standing, however the doors were gone as well as the windows. There was a grey tint to everything due to the ash. I was devastated. I gasped and was surprised to find myself hugging Raoul close. I was sobbing. That was my only home I had known for years and years. I buried my face into Raoul’s Jacket. I wonder if my angel of music is down there still, in his labyrinth of night. He lifted my head up and wiped the tears from my eyes. He stroked my hair and said, “I understand how hard this must be for you. After the fire the found ten people dead, one of them was Piangi.” That was why Carlotta was crying. I couldn’t hear anymore. The tears came out again and I covered my ears. “no.no.no.NOOOOO!!!” I screamed. I was hysterical, shrieking and crying like a little girl. Raoul shooed everyone out of the room, but Meg stayed for an extra moment and I saw her slip something under my pillow before she pranced out of the room. Raoul scooped me up and layed me back on the bed whispering things in my ear and attempting to calm me down. Eventually I must have fallen asleep because I dreamt that my angel of music was holding my hand instead of Raoul… 

 

Erik's POV-

I slowly crept out of the opera house. I threw on my hood and ran off into the night. I found shelter wherever I could, mostly in alleys. I managed to scrounge up enough money to have one meal a day. I knew that I couldn’t continue to live this way, but until I could find employment this would have suffice. Every night, I drempt about the last time I saw Christine, except instead of her leaving me to the mob of people after my blood, she turned and ran back to me and we walked away together, hand in hand. I woke up in a cold sweat. Shivering, I slipped my hands into my pockets. I felt something cold and as I grabbed it and held it up to my eyes I saw it was a ring. The ring. I felt the tears come again. I had tried to keep them hidden and stay strong, but right now there was no point. I let the grief overwhelm me as I dropped the ring. I never heard the footsteps. Before I could slip away into the night, I felt a little tug on my cape. I threw the hood of my cloak over my head so they couldn’t see my face. I turned around to find a little girl, not even 10, in a wheel chair staring at me. As I looked her over, I noticed a series of burns on her face, arms and legs. I saw her look over her shoulder and I caught a glimpse of her parents across the road. I tried to turn and run but she said, “Wait! Don’t go.” Slowly, she grabbed hold of the hood and pushed it back until she could see my face. I expected her to scream and call the constable to come and take me away, however, she just stood there looking me over. I looked at her scared, burned face and curly brown hair and it hit me like a rock. She looked exactly like Christine. I let all my fears drop as she opened my hand and put in a little pouch. I pulled it open and saw lots of coins. “Thank you mademoiselle.” I said. She looked at me and asked, “Were you hurt in the fire too? You know the one at the opera house?” She waited for a reply, but I just stood dumbfounded as she continued, “I see you staring. You are not the first. At the hospital, all of the other little boys and girls teased me and called me a monster.” I fought the urge to apologize for what I did to her. I made her just like me. She’ll never have a normal life now and it was all my fault. She giggled, “I bet the phantom of the opera would like me now…now that I’m a monster like him. I bet he would like you too. Do you think that’s why he did it? To make people look like him. My brother died because of his burns…. Do you think he wanted to kill people?” “No. I don’t think he wanted to hurt anyone. I think I….I mean he was just misunderstood and he did things to get attention, but they spiraled out of control.” I said. “That’s what I think too.”Just like that, the little girl started to weep. “The doctors said that I would be in a wheel chair forever and that my face will always look like this. My parents are saying that they would rather send me to an orphanage than have to live with me because I’ll never find a husband when I’m older. Also, I asked them to pull me out of school so I don’t get teased and now my governess has to teach me at home.” I knew I couldn’t say anything, I knew I could comfort her, but anything else could give me away. “You know what, I think you are the prettiest girl I’ve ever met, and the toughest. When I got…. Burned in the fire…..I couldn’t even go to the hospital I was too ashamed.” Before I could say anything else I heard the little girls mother, “Clara! It’s time to go! O! Now who is this?” Clara replied, “This is my new friend….” “Erik.” I replied. “My name is Erik and I lived at the opera house before the fire and now I’m homeless. Your daughter was so kind as to give me some money. ” I thought to myself, Well that wasn’t lying, just avoiding the full truth. Clara’s mother said, ‘How dreadful! Come with us and we’ll give you some clean clothes, a good meal and a nice bed.” I tentatively arose and assisted Clara in maneuvering her chair back into the path. As we were walking away, she whispered, “Did you reallllly work at the opera house? I was going to go and train there, that’s why I was at the opera that night. Of course, that was before my….accident. Now I can't...” I felt my stomach churn. I had ruined this little girl’s hopes of becoming a singer by destroying the opera house, and crippling her in the process. Christine would have loved Clara to no end. They both had the same vibrant spirit. I looked back over my shoulder and saw the ring sparkling in the dirt. I kept on walking…


	3. Chapter 3

Christine’s POV-  
I spent a week in the hospital, darting in and out of consciousness.  
Raoul stayed at the inn next door and during the day he was always there, comforting me and assuring me that everything will be all right and that as soon as I am ready, we will wed and start a family. I couldn’t protest… in fact I barely spoke at all. The doctors told Raoul I was in a state of shock. Once, I heard them whispering outside of my room and I heard them say that I may never be back to my old self again.  
They had no idea that I was completely sane and in no state of shock, I just wasn’t the same Christine anymore…  
I had lots of visitors, but other than Raoul, Meg was there the most often.   
She sat on my bed telling me the happenings around the city, mostly involving the fire. Every day, more and more people were discovered dead. The most heartbreaking story was about a poor little girl and her brother sitting right where the chandelier fell. The little girl was crippled and got burns all over her body. Her brother died of his injuries. I sat here intently listening to each of her stories, each one more upsetting than the last. They still haven’t caught the Phantom. Thank God! I thought to myself. One day, while Meg was talking to me she asked if I had opened the package yet. 

“What package Meg?” I inquired

“Christine! How could you have forgotten about the package! I slipped it under your pillow on the day you woke up. I made sure that you saw me do it...”

Oh! She was talking about that package. To be truthful, I had completely forgotten all about it. In my defense, I have been very side-tracked, not to mention classified as being in a state of shock. 

Meg continued, “Well, open it now Christine! I think it’s something that you want to see…or maybe not…”

I dug underneath my down pillow until I felt my hand on a tiny parcel. I pulled it out and trembling, I opened the paper covering it.   
I heard myself gasp when I saw what it was.   
It was a mask.   
HIS mask.   
The Phantom’s mask  
.   
I was struggling to breathe, gasping for air. Thank goodness the doctor wasn’t there, or he probably would have kept me in the hospital for another week.  
My entire body was shaking as I dropped it on the bed.

“Christine…Christine are you alright?” Meg asked concerned, placing her hand on my shoulder.  
I was waiting to hear my angel of music call my name, but nothing happened.

 

“Y-yes I’m f-fine. How on ear-earth did you get this-s?’ I stuttered

“I went down to the catacombs to search for you with everyone and it was just sitting there…so I took it. I thought you might like to have it, just don’t let Raoul see it or he’ll surely get rid of it. Christine, I think the Phantom of the Opera really loved you. He had drawings of you all over the place.”

“Thank you Meg.” I said. I was getting sleepier. I yawned and Meg got up to leave. I put the mask on my bedside table.

“Christine…” Meg asked as she reached the door. “Do you love the Phantom too?”

I never answered her because I was falling asleep, halfway into my dream about the last time I saw him….

 I woke up in the middle of the night. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t fall back asleep. I lay in my bed staring at the mask, turning it over in my hands.  
I thought about Meg’s question. Was I really in love with the Phantom of the Opera? I don’t think he was in love with me. He was infatuated with me I’ll give him that, but he felt no true emotion…or did he. I was so lost, so confused. I lay down on my bed with a sigh. What was I going to do? One thing was for certain. I didn’t love Raoul. I tried to convince myself that we were going to get married and have a wonderful life together.   
However, as hard as I tried to forget about the angel of music, I couldn’t forget the last time I saw him. He looked so distraught, so hurt. When I looked him in the eyes, I felt that he truly wanted me, and as hard as I fought against it, I wanted him too. I couldn’t call off the wedding. I couldn’t do that to Raoul.  
Finally, I was able to fall back asleep. In my dream I was walking down the aisle in my white dress, bouquet in hand, but when my husband-to-be turned around, it wasn’t Raoul…It was the Phantom. I knew right then that I had answered my question. I couldn’t stop thinking about him. Although a little voice inside my head told me not to believe it I whispered to myself….

“I think that I’m in love with the Phantom of the Opera.”  
I had to find him…

 

Erik’s POV

As I was wheeling Clara back to her carriage , I couldn’t stop thinking about how much she resembled Christine. They had the same curly brown hair and dark eyes, like melted chocolate. I would imagine she would look even more like her if she wasn’t burned.

God! Why did I think that? I’m the first to know not to judge people on the way they look!

I decided not to think about Christine or the opera house, but I couldn’t help myself. I thought about all of the sheet music and drawings that I had stored down there. They were either destroyed by the mob or left there to rot for eternity. I sighed when I remembered how much money I had in my vault. It was surely enough to buy and furnish a house. Perhaps I will go back and fetch that another day.

“Erik,” Clara said. “Are you alright? We’ll be at my carriage soon and then we’ll all go home.”  
She sounded exactly like a young Christine too! Was this god’s trying to torture me, instead of sending me straight to hell where I belong?

“Erik!”  
That brought me back to reality.

“What? Oh, sorry Clara. I’m just very tired” I stated

She twisted around in her wheelchair so I could look into her big, sweet innocent eyes and said, “Good. I just wanted to make sure you were alright. You weren’t talking. Here we are at the carriage.”

I stopped the wheelchair and turned to face a magnificent carriage. "Clara's family ought to be wealthy," I thought to myself.

“Would you mind helping me get in the carriage Erik? Momma and Daddy said that I would have to learn how to do it on my own because they refuse to help me, but I only just got out of the hospital and I don’t think I can.”

How awful. I really ruined this poor girl’s life. I thought to myself. I couldn’t keep my secret forever. I knew at some point I would have to tell her that I was the Phantom that ruined her life, but I’ll wait for a few days before telling her.

I gingerly scooped Clara up and placed her on the cushioned seat. I folded up her wheel chair and one of the attendants ran and took it. Clara patted on the seat next to her and she shifted over so there was enough room to sit down next to her. When she slid, I saw her wince in pain. The more I got to know little Clara, the more guilty I felt.  
As the carriage started moving, Clara’s mother began asking me questions

“So, monsieur Erik did you say, what exactly was your role at the opera house?” she began  
Clara and her parents were staring intently at me. I noticed Clara’s father didn’t say much. In fact, his facial expression never changed beneath his bushy, handle-bar mustache.

“I was a member of the chorus at the Opera Populaire and I composed on the side.” I smoothly lied. Why was my entire life made up of lies? I lied to Madam Giry. I lied to… I can’t even think of her it hurts too much and worst of all, I’m lying to Clara and her family, who were gracious enough to take me in at a time of need.   
I started to think but as soon as my hands touched my lumpy raw face, I had to stop. I felt so naked without my mask. I told myself that I would go tomorrow to fetch my house, some money, clothes and a new mask and wig. 

I snapped back to reality just in time to hear Clara’s father speak,  
“Ah, how thrilling…a wonderful profession”  
I could hear the sarcasm in his voice

He continued, “Now… about your… face. Was that a result of the fire or was it a natural defect?”

I could tell he was starting to put all of the pieces together. The Phantom would result to violence, but he’s no longer a part of me. I’m just Erik. I had no more fight left.

Before I could say anything, Clara’s mother interrupted, “Rupert! I can’t believe that you actually asked our guest such a personal question! I’m sorry monsieur. I know that you were injured in the fire. Perhaps you can perform for us at our home!”

I could tell that she was trying to change the subject. I nodded and I turned to talk to Clara. Her lips were pursed and I could tell it was taking all her will to not burst out laughing. She turned and looked me in the eyes and then she began to giggle. I couldn’t help it, I felt myself smiling. I couldn’t believe it. This was the first time I’ve smiled in… I don’t even know how long. The more the sound of Clara’s laugh filled the carriage, the happier I felt. Eventually, I couldn’t even help myself! My deep booming laugh joined Clara’s light laugh that sounded like tinkling bells. It felt so good to laugh. I had actually forgotten the sound of my o  
wn voice when it laughed.  
“I don’t know what you two find so funny.” Clara’s mother said, staring menacingly at me from across the carriage.   
Seeing the expression on her faced made me laugh even louder. For a split second, I forgot Christine, the opera house and was absorbed in laughter. However, just as it began, it faded away, leaving me more upset than ever. 

“Oh Erik! You have to meet my sister Mina! She’s very friendly!” Clara said

I could only nod. The sadness was slowly crept back up on me. "The ring! Where is my ring?" I thought grief-strickenly to myself. The realization struck me that it was sitting glistening in an unnamed alley, for any beggar to snatch up for a profit. I sighed, but as I looked out the window, I was astonished to perhaps the biggest house I have ever seen!


	4. Chapter 4

Clara’s POV-  
I soon fell asleep on the sofa when we got home and I woke up in my bed. I guess being out of a hospital bed for the 1st time in days makes you a little weary.   
Anyhow, I found my wheelchair placed next to my bed so that I could slide right into it. I knew that that wasn’t mother and father because they wouldn’t have even touched me, or anything that belonged to me for fear of getting sick.   
Like burns are contagious! I chortled to myself.   
I wheeled myself out of my room dreading having to call for help to get down the main staircase, but to my pleasant surprise, I found a ramp built into the wall for me to roll down. I couldn’t help but scream with glee as I rolled down.   
Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all!   
Just then, my older sister Mina came barreling through the doors with a concerned look on her face. I guess I my have screamed a little too loud.  
“MINA!!!!” I shrieked!   
I hadn’t seen my sister since before the opera house burned down. She was on vacation with her fiancée.   
“I’ve missed you so much Clara! I wish your brother was here with us too.” She began to cry, a single tear trickling down her porcelain cheek.  
My sister was very beautiful. Surely more so than I. She had large, ice blue, and almond shaped eyes and ash bland hair that fell in ringlets around her shoulder blades. Momma said that when I was grown I would be even more beautiful than her, but now I don’t think that is the case…  
Her fiancée is very lucky to have her sometimes I don’t think he knows it. I’ve seen her come running into the home crying, the next morning she cowers in her room, coming out with many bruises and welts.  
“ So Mina, have you met our guest yet?” I struggled to change the topic, knowing that I too would soon break down.  
She blushed, “Yes, I have Clara. You have a fine taste in friends. He is really quite the charmer.”  
I gave a small smile. Mina seemed rather flustered. Just then I noticed her shawl slip a bit. I caught a glimpse of purple. I quickly reached for it, but mina saw my move and took a quick step back, covering up her bruise.   
“ Mina…” I began; “What has he been doing to you. You know this isn’t appropriate. You must tell Momma!”  
Mina scowled and hissed, “ You have no say in who I am allowed to be with and what he and I do on our own. You are not even 13 yet! You have no clue about marriage or love or anything of the sort!”   
I bit my lip to stop it from trembling. I rubbed on the mangled skin on my arm, I winced as it started to chafe. I’ll have to ask for some ointment later for it. I felt my rage bubble over.  
I don’t know what happened. I lost control. “And you are not even 17 yet. You know little more about love than I! At least I’m smart enough to realize that Luke is not good for you! This is all about Raoul isn’t it! You loved him and now he has gone away and is engaged to that opera singer. This is all jealousy. You run off with his best friend. A drunken fop!” Mina’s jaw dropped at my bold assumption. “ You think you know all about the pains of life…” My voice started to shake. “My twin brother, my best friend just died at the hands of some twisted murderer. He took away my one chance at a normal life. Look at me Mina. I’m a broken doll. It won’t be long before I’m just thrown away…” My voice wavered and I began to sob quietly. The tears stung my still fresh burns, but that didn’t compare to the pain I felt when the chandelier fell on my legs, crushing and mangling them as fire licked at my face… I pretended like I wasn’t bothered. That this was just a small step backwards. I pretended that I forgave the phantom. That I thought he was just a man who needed a friend in his life. In truth, I despised him. He had destroyed my entire life, everything that I had known. My own parents hated me, loathed the sight of me. I vowed that when I met the phantom again, I would get revenge.   
I froze and my breath catched as I relived what happened that night…

*Flashback*  
I sat in my seat, awed at the performance. This was amazing. I knew that I wanted to be a part of something this magical when I was older. I stared at the girl on stage. She couldn’t have been older than Mina. She had brown eyes and curly brown hair. “ She looks just like you, sings like you too.” My brother Marcus whispered in my ear. I quickly blushed and turned my head to shush him. Just then a man entered the stage. I knew that it was Don Juan, but this was a different performer. I leaned forward attentively in my chair, my eyes focused on the man. I noticed that the poor girl appeared almost terrified by the sight of him. I thought, ‘something strange is going on here” I leaned to whisper to my brother when this man started singing.   
You have come here  In pursuit of your deepest urge  In pursuit of that wish which till now  Has been silent  Silent.   
‘He was Amazing’  I have brought you  That our passions may fuse and merge  In your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses  Completely succumbed to me  Now you are here with me  No second thoughts  You've decided  Decided.   Past the point of no return  No backward glances  Our games of make-believe are at an end.   Past all thought of if or when No use resisting  Abandon thought and let the dream descend   What raging FIRE shall flood the soul  What rich desire unlocks it's door  What sweet seduction lies before us?   Past the point of no return  The final threshold  What warm unspoken secrets  Will we learn  Beyond the point of no return?    You have brought me  To that moment when words run dry  To that moment when speech disappears  Into silence  Silence.   I have come here,  Hardly knowing the reason why  In my mind I've already imagined  Our bodies entwining  Defenseless and silent,  Now I am here with you  No second thoughts  I've decided  Decided.   Past the point of no return  No going back now  Our passion-play has now at last begun.   Past all thought of right or wrong  One final question  How long should we two wait before we're one?   When will the blood begin to race  The sleeping bud burst into bloom  When will the flames at last CONSUME us?   Past the point of no return  The final threshold  The bridge is crossed So stand and watch it burn  We've passed the point of no return.    
After maneuvering around the stage. The pair ended on a high tee race on the stage. The music slowed and the mysterious man sang  
 Say you'll share with me  One love, one lifetime  Lead me, save me from my solitude    
The girl, Christine Daae I think her name is looked shocked, but sad at the same time. I was thinking… Wait isn’t his the same Christine that Raoul is marrying? I must tell Mina…   
 Say you want me  With you here  Beside you  Anywhere you go  Let me go too  Christine that's all I ask of…   
I snapped out of my thoughts as members of the audience shrieked! I snapped to attention as I gasped in horror. The man’s mask was peeled off and you could see his grotesque, mutilated flesh on his face. I came to the shocking revelation. This was the phantom of the opera! I heard my mother yell over the crowd, “ Clara! Marcus! Come quickly! We must leave now!” Marcus grabbed my hand and we made a dash towards the end of the aisle. I looked up as I heard a deafening crash. Above us, the chandelier was plummeting downwards towards us. My mother let out a scream as she was bustled out towards the door by the throngs of terrified people. “My children!’ she shouted. My brother and I were frozen in our spot. I scanned my eyes wildly around the crowd to see if there was someone who could help us. There were tears plastered on my face as my eyes made contact with the stage. I saw the Phantom and Christine plummeting down into a trap door. I swore I aw the Phantom look at me, almost apologetically, with a tear in his eye. In an instant, he was gone and I was left facing certain death. I heard people all around me screaming for us to move, but they were all muted out. Agony and pain coursed through my body as the chandelier made contact with my legs. I heard a sickening crack as they snapped in multiple places. I crumpled to the ground as fire began to spread all around. I felt it licking up my arms and onto my face. I screamed in pain for someone to help me. Tears streamed freely now. I know that I was going to die. I gave up and lay on the ground. I wreathed in pain as I let yells of agony. Out of he corner of my eye I saw Marcus coughing on the ground, his hands clutched to his throat.   
‘ Clara!” he called out before he collapsed and I saw him go limp. “Marcus! Marcus!” I yelled. I felt my throat began to clog as I began to loose strength. Just then, a blond girl saw me and ran down, she scooped me up, cradling me in her arms.  
“O god!” she cried. “Please let her be alive” She gave a sigh of relieve when I coughed feebly. ‘   
I rasped, ‘Are you my angel to come take me to heaven?’  
She smiled, “ No child… It’s not your time yet. I’m taking you to a hospital.  
I feebly nodded, I still thought that I was going to die. “Wait! What about Marcus?” I asked  
My blond angel looked at me sadly and said, “ Sweetie… Marcus is dead.”  
I felt everything spinning and then it all went black…

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is MUCH shorter than the other Chapters in the story


End file.
